The present disclosure relates to a display control device.
Some display control devices include a display and a controller. The controller copies an icon and positions the icon on the display by rotating the icon in a specific direction in accordance with an operation by a user. The controller then opens a window such that the window is displayed in the same orientation as the icon and opens a file in accordance with a long press operation on the icon by the user.